The present invention relates to a valve having a magnetic force transmission apparatus, which is opened/closed by the transmission of force externally using magnetism in a non-contact manner.
In a variety of conventional valves using a glove, gate, needle or ball, packings are essentially used to prevent fluid from leakage. According to the frequencies of use, fluid is leaked from the stem of valves, though there are differences for kinds of valve.